Talk:Dylan Presley/@comment-4666155-20140301101707
Hello, Chaosrider. It's 2 AM, I am tired and feeling sick, so I am just going to skip the formalities and cut right to the chase. First article or not, this is an abysmal first attempt. Before I even get into this, let me give you two pieces of information: 1) Never use a God as your main or first character. Ever. Nothing good comes of using deities (or anyone remotely related to deities) as main character in a story. Side appearances, cameos, etc are fine, main characters are a different story entirely. 2) Gods are not allowed to be created on this wiki. That's been a rule for as long as I've been here, and it's not changing anytime soon. The same, naturally, applies to angels, who are deities as well. Angel Magic is a different thing entirely; you, on the other hand, are using "Angel" as a species. It is not allowed. If you want to keep Dylan up at all, any mentions of him being a deity are to be scrapped immediately, no ifs, ands, or buts. My main duty, however, is formatting, and for this article it is truly horrifying. Once again, I can excuse this as your first attempt as making an article, however, if you had even looked around the wiki a few times, just looked at one character article, before diving in headfirst, you could have gotten a pretty good idea of how this is done. Every article needs to start with an infobox. The best infobox on this wiki is located right here here, and how to use it is located on the infobox article itself; putting two and two together should make it simple. Your abilities section, while it definitely could look worse, is not written up to par at all. Have a look at Sanjo Vista for the proper way to write an abilities section; it's not that hard, mimic the format you see, but do not take anything written on his article. The entire character history needs to be rewritten. Any mention of gods, deities, and the like are to be removed. Him being a demon created by Zeref is plausible, but you need to write the history about his creation in a way that makes sense. Dylan also cannot come from "our world". The only alternate unvierse to exist in FT is Edolas. While you can make another, he cannot come from the world WE live in. In addition, this character lacks a personality section. This is key to telling us what makes the character tick; his likes, dislikes, dreams, goals, and unique quirks. This character needs to be completely redone from the ground up. I will not delete it because I am giving you a chance to improve it within a week. If it is not fixed within a week, it will be deleted and you'll have to work on something else. On a final note, every image on this article needs to be removed. These images were uploaded by other users for their own usage; you simply saw an image on the wiki, thought it looked cool, and used it for this guy. It does not work like that. Please fix everything I've listed here.